I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: McGee discovers that he has a secret sister that he knew never knew, tries to find her but has no idea just how close she really is. What happens? Cameos from the rest of the team
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)

Pairing : Tony DiNozzo & Mia Rose Carter

Rating: K+

A/N: Idea based on an song by Finnish rock band HIM. Mia Rose Carter belongs to me

Summary: McGee discovers that he has a secret sister that he knew never knew, tries to find her but has no idea just how close she really is. What happens?

Chapter One

Tony was at home on his day off and was spending it with his girlfriend of four years Mia Rose Carter, whom Tony met while he was a Baltimore cop before NCIS and now as they were still together, Tony knew about Mia's past as she had been adopted at three weeks and was raised in Maces Spring, Virginia and she moved to Baltimore when she was 21yrs old and had been living there for under two years when she met Tony.

Mia was sitting next to Tony on the sofa, when Tony slyly snuck his hand up her top softly to be romantic, Mia allowed him to do this and she then looked to him before she kissed him softly, Tony smiled as he then kissed her back, knowing how lucky he was to have Mia in his life, as they shared their soft passionate kiss, Tony thought that they should make their relationship more solid.

Mia stayed close to Tony who then asked her to marry him, this took Mia by surprise when she looked to Tony, then said "Are you being serious?", when Tony replied "I'm deadly serious sweetheart", as Mia looked into his eyes, she saw that he was serious about them getting married, she smiled then said "Of course I'll marry you Tony".

Tony smiled as he then kissed Mia lovingly knowing that she had agreed to being his wife and he placed a solitare engagement ring on her hand as they kissed to celebrate their engagement, Tony loved Mia so much and he was so excited about them getting married that they agreed to keep it quiet from the team for a little while before telling all when the time was right.

Mia smiled as she stayed close to Tony who was happy to be with Mia and loved her so much, he was excited that Mia would become his wife soon, Tony was so excited that Mia would become his wife and then she tells him, "I think my surname will be Carter-DiNozzo once we tie the knot if that's ok with you." as Tony knew what she meant and tells her "I don't mind at all sweetheart".

Tony held Mia close to him as they share a loving moment together and Tony hadn't told the team that he had a reltionship that started in Baltimore and still continued in D.C., Mia loved Tony so much and she couldn't wait to make their relationship solid and secure.

As Mia and Tony got used to being engaged to each other, Mia had no idea where she and Tony would tie the knot, when Tony suggested they should do it in DC and Mia agreed to the idea, she loved Tony so much and she also trusted him to protect her from the dangers and attacks, which Tony did very well at.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony stayed close to Mia as she was cuddled in close to his embrace as they spent time alone together at Tony's apartment, when Tony placed a soft kiss on Mia's forehead and she smiled as they were alone without anything to distract them as they were loving their alone time.

Mia loved Tony so much and she had told him that he was her first proper love and she loved him deeply, knowing that she trusted him to keep her safe and loved was something she knew felt safe with him and so loved, she knew that she had been adopted, when she had a normal test and her DNA pinged a match to Tim McGee which took Mia by surprise and also Tony too, she wondered why it had pinged like that, she wanted to find out.

Tony was shocked that Mia's DNA shared a profile with Tim McGee and had no idea why until Mia looked at the sealed part of her adoption file and found out that her biological parents' were also McGee's parents' too and Mia then realized that she was Tim's little sister and showed this to Tony who was dumbstruck about this.

Mia didn't know what to do and she just decided to let it go and focus on her life with Tony who she loved so much and Tony knew that Mia wanted to forget what she had discovered and he couldn't blame her anyway and knew that it was personal and that it would be kept that way, for now at least.

Tony kept it quiet for Mia's sake as he knew that she didn't want it broadcast to the team, not for a while as he knew that Mia wanted it kept just between them for now, Tony held Mia close to him as he placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead as she smiled softly.

Mia was happy with Tony and they both loved each other so much and had a strong relationship that had started in Baltimore and when Tony got offered the NCIS job, he talked it over with Mia who had told him to take it and both relocated to DC where they are happy and have got a solid relationship.

As they let it sink in, Mia stayed wrapped inside Tony's embrace and she loved being with him and she was also excited about being engaged to him, she trusted Tony with her life and knew that Tony trusted her with the same too.

Few weeks later, Mia went to have a routine check up and was told something else that she was unaware of and faced telling Tony this and so she waited until he was off shift and home so she could tell him in private and hopes he'll be happy.

Tony got back home and found Mia curled up by the fire, he smiled as he saw her asleep, he then saw a picture and picked it up to look at it, he was stunned that Mia was pregnant, he knew that they had talked about starting a family together, now Mia was pregnant, Tony was so happy and he would tell this to Mia.

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Mia was sleeping by the fire, she had no idea how Tony would react to her being pregnant, as she had this thought, Tony watched her sleep and he smiled knowing that she was having his child and he was happy about it, he would tell this to Mia later when she wakes up from having her nap by the warm fire.

Tony guessed that Mia probably wanted it kept hush hush and he couldn't blame her as none of the team knew of their courtship since Baltimore and that she was related to Tim McGee, Mia woke up a little later, to find Tony drinking a cup of coffee and as he noticed her waking up, he smiled softly towards her and Mia smiled back to him.

Mia looked up and over to Tony, when he tells her that he knows about the baby, Mia then asks him how he feels about it, then Tony tells her that he is excited about their baby, Mia was glad that he was ok about thier baby. Mia placed her left hand on her growing baby bump when Tony puts his hand on top of her's, smiling at the same time.

As Tim remained in the dark about his sister Mia, he had no idea that he was about to get some shocking news from his parents who told him that he had another sister who was older than Sarah, hearing this shocked Tim, he asked his mom for information but she told him that they had given her up for adoption when she was three weeks old and never knew who adopted her or what her name was now.

Mia stayed close to Tony who kept his arm around her waist as he loved her so much and Mia knew that she trusted Tony with her life, as their four year relationship was strong to withstand tough times, Tony knew that Mia was the only girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he knew that their life would be complete when their first child is born in six months time, Mia was so excited to be pregnant.

As the news sunk in for Tim, he had no idea just how close his little sister really is, Mia was involved with Tony DiNozzo as well, Mia was happy with Tony, she couldn't wait to be his wife and she knew how much Tony meant to her, she felt safe and loved with him, more than she ever thought she would ever have.

Tim decided to try and find Mia, unaware of just how close she really was and who knew of her whereabouts, at the same time. Tony knew that Mia would make a good mom to their little baby, he told her this and she knew he was right about it, she snuggled in close to him as she felt safe with him, Tony understood this and he loved her too.

Knowing how lucky he was to have Mia in his life, Tony knew that he would protect her for the rest of his life and their baby as well, Tony loved being happy with Mia and knowing that soon their baby would be in ther lives and this made both Tony and Mia excited to be welcoming their firstborn baby into their lives.

What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tim had started to search for his missing sister Mia, not knowing that she was in fact with his fellow Agent Tony DiNozzo, Tim was finding it hard to locate her but he just hoped that somehow he would find his little sister soon, not really knowing where she really was and if she would wanna know him or not.

Mia was staying in close to Tony as they were spending alone time together and they both decided to get one of the rooms ready for their baby, Mia was showing a rather cute baby bump, Tony smiled as he placed his hand on her growing baby bump, knowing how much this all meant to him and always would, no matter what.

Tony knew that he would always love Mia and he knew just how she meant to him, Mia loved him so much, she loved being engaged to him and knowing that soon she would be his wife, Mia was very excited about that, as was Tony too, they both decided to plan their wedding over the next few months as they wanted it to be very special for both of them.

Mia felt safe with Tony, she loved their happy relationship and even now as they were engaged, also expecting their first child together, when Tony suggested that they tie the knot after their baby is born and enjoy parenthood for a while before tying the knot, Mia agreed as she knew that she could get back to her pre-pregancy size and have an amazing dress for her wedding to Tony.

Tony knew that TIm was looking for Mia, Tony sent a message to Mia within regards to Tim looking for her, Mia sent Tony one back and when he got her message back, he understood how she felt about the whole thing, even as Tim looked for her without much luck, fully unaware that Tony knew where Mia was the entire time.

As the weeks rolled past and Mia's baby bump grew, she felt tiny punches and kicks from Baby DiNozzo, she smiled as late one night when she and Tony were in bed together, their unborn baby kicked Tony pretty hard, Mia smiled as then Tony placed his hand on her bump, only to get another kick but a softer one this time around.

Tony had to smile when he felt a kick from his unborn baby, he was excited about being a dad and also about his upcoming wedding to Mia as well, Tony was so lucky to have Mia in his life, as Mia nestled in close to Tony as she fell asleep on his chest, Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around her lovingly knowing how much she meant to him and he loved her so much.

Tony placed his hand on her bump as she slept, Tony knew just how lucky he was and knew that soon Tim would find Mia but he still hadn't much luck and for Tony, he knew that Mia was safe with him and that they loved each other very much and had been together for four years ever since they met in Baltimore all that time ago.

Tony had been surprised that they were still together after all this time, he normally screwed up but not this time as they had made it work and Tony loved her so much, he vowed to keep her safe and also the life of their unborn baby, Mia was really enjoying being pregnant and she couldn't wait to meet their baby in just a few months time.

What happens next?


End file.
